


The Proposal

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: Who needs a romantic date to propose? Certainly not Iruka.





	The Proposal

Iruka opened his eyes blearily, a painful crick in his neck making itself present when he tried to move from the bony and uncomfortable pillow he had been sleeping on. He turned his head, groaning, and saw Kakashi half sprawled on the couch under him, eyes closed and mouth open, a line of drool on the corner of his mouth, the book he had been reading fallen on the floor, tumbled from nerveless fingers.

They had fallen asleep on the couch. Again.

Iruka rubbed at his eyes and stood up, wobbling for an instant.

"Kakashi," he rasped, shaking him a bit. "Come on, Kakashi, wake up."

Kakashi mumbled and turned away from him, burrowing deeper into the couch. Iruka smiled at that, helplessly charmed. It was rare for Kakashi not to snap awake at the faintest sound or movement, something that had made the first few months together less than fun, but lately, when it was just the two of them Kakashi went deep, almost dead to the world. It was a sign of trust very few people had seen.

"Come on, let's go to bed or you'll regret it tomorrow." He took one of Kakashi's hands and started pulling until he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mmnotasleep," Kakashi grumbled, pulling on Iruka's hand until he lost his precarious balance, falling on top of him. Kakashi's arms curled around him immediately, face pressed against Iruka's neck. "Just resting my eyes." The huge yawn that followed belied the words.

"I want to go to bed anyway," Iruka insisted, he extricated himself from the octopus pretending to be his boyfriend and headed to the bathroom. "You can sleep there and be cranky in the morning if you want."

He relieved himself and was washing his hands when Kakashi came into the bathroom, depositing a kiss on the nape of his neck on his way to the toilet. He didn't blink or blush anymore, not after a couple of years of cohabitation, this level of intimacy and comfort with another person something he had not known he craved back then, but one he would not give up for anything. Kakashi hip checked him to wash his hands in the basin as Iruka grabbed his toothbrush, still comfortably half-asleep and fuzzy, ready to get back to bed.

"You got a busy day tomorrow?" he asked before sticking the toothbrush in his mouth, staring a Kakashi's reflection in the mirror.

Kakashi was wearing his patch over the Sharingan, his other eye only half mast, and creases on his cheek where he had been pressed against a cushion. There were a few more lines on his face, and laugh lines bracketing his mouth, and Iruka was once again taken by surprise with how gorgeous he was and the fact that he got to have this.

"Nah, just the same old boring stuff leading the village," Kakashi said, starting to brush his teeth. "You?" he asked around a mouthful of toothpaste and foam.

"Classes start in a week, just prep for now."

"You coming to the tower after?"

"Mmhm" he confirmed, bending to spit and rinse his mouth, already planning what they could do after work. There was a book fair by the market, and the new bookshelf they installed the previous month was looking quite empty. Also, buying books never failed to put Kakashi in a good mood, and reading them in an even better one, something Iruka always enjoyed thoroughly.

He realized this was the type of relationship his parents had, the easy enjoyment of each other's company that came from mutual respect and love, and which his previous relationship had almost convinced him existed only in his memories and romantic novels.

Kakashi was rinsing his mouth, still more asleep than awake, dressed only in low slung sweatpants and too many scars. He wasn't perfect; he still had nightmares and days in which he was difficult to talk to, he alternated between taking too many responsibilities and trying to evade them, and there were days Iruka wanted nothing more than smothering him with a pillow. But he was also funny and witty, too intelligent for his own good and one of the bravest people Iruka had ever met. And incredibly beautiful. And sometimes he looked at Iruka as if he couldn't believe he existed, and those days he would spend hours worshipping his body, touching and kissing and slowly driving Iruka out of his mind with want.

"Marry me," he said when Kakashi looked up, lips shiny and wet, a smudge of toothpaste stark against the corner of his mouth.

Kakashi blinked at his reflection in the mirror. "What?"

Iruka's heart pounded against his ribcage. "Marry me?"

"Of course," Kakashi answered with a sweet smile as if there was no other possible answer.

Iruka grabbed him and pulled until they were pressed against each other, kissing slowly and deeply, Kakashi tasted of mint and toothpaste, and under it, something strong and slightly sweet, and Iruka could spend the rest of his life just kissing him like this. Kakashi yawned again, pulling back from the kiss still smiling.

"Celebratory sex tomorrow, now sleep," he said, pressing a soft peck to Iruka's lips. He turned and headed to their bedroom, leaving Iruka there grinning like a loon.

...

  
Iruka woke up at the feeling of his pillow extricating itself from him and opened one eye to see Kakashi moving from the bed.

"Time's it?"

Kakashi turned to look at him, already pulling on some clothes. "Early, go back to sleep, I'm going to wake up Gai and get some breakfast."

"Gai?"

"Yes, I have news for him, or didn't we get engaged last night?"

"Mmn, we did?" Iruka said, not all cylinders firing this early. He remembered then, them in the bathroom, Kakashi's toothpaste smudge and his smile. "We did."

"Good," Kakashi said, leaning forward and kissing him briefly. "I want a spring wedding."

Iruka turned on the bed and fell back asleep with a smile on his lips.

...

 


End file.
